Dear Doctor
by RainbowAnatomy
Summary: She writes in hope he one day finds her letters...
1. Letter One

**Dear Doctor**

**AN: **A plot bunny set of drabbles I _had _to write because I haven't given Jenny enough attention.

**Disclaimer: If I owned it, you'd know it.**

**~Letter One~**

_Dear Doctor,_

_If you're reading this, then you know I'm alive. I wish you had been there when I woke up. I don't look different. I wonder if you do. If you are, would I know you when I see you again? I know I'm gonna see you again. _

_I've been traveling all across space. Not time, though, I don't have the tools to do that, but I'm sure it's brilliant. There's so much running; your friend-what was her name again? Donna, I think!-was right about that. It's so amazing out here! There's just so much of it, like an infinity. Do you believe in infinities? Probably not, a man like you. _

_I don't have anyone with me, not like you. I can see why you get lonely. But I've got a spaceship! I wonder if you could make it travel in time, too. Then I'd be a proper time lord like you. _

_I hope you find this. I am trying to find you, but I guess finding you is harder than finding my keys. Ha! But I do believe we will meet again, dad. I know it in both my hearts._

_Your daughter,_

_Jenny._


	2. Letter Two

**~Letter Two~**

_Dear Doctor,_

_Something amazing happened today, dad. I met someone. I believe they are a she, but I haven't asked. I will as soon as I finish writing this. They said they had just lost their crew. I said they could come with me. You should've seen the look on their face. Oh! They're coming over now to see what I'm doing, let me ask!_

_Hi, I'm back, dad. They're a she. A pretty she at that. I think we'll be good friends. Her name is Marcy._

_I just realized, I'm not really sure how old I am. The man at the bar asked. I just told him I had two hearts and he gave me a strange look and introduced himself as Jack. It seemed like he knew what I meant by two hearts, do you know him? _

_Your daughter,_

_Jenny._


	3. Letter Three

**~Letter Three~**

_Dear Doctor,_

_It's late. I can't sleep. I can always sleep, I'm not sure what's wrong with me. I wish I could travel the stars with you, just like you said. I think about it a lot. Was I born? I'm not sure. I'm not even sure you know. Marcy keeps telling me about her mother. She's a soldier, now, that's what Marcy tells me. She sounds so strong and brave and she says I should meet her. Then again, she's never met her mother either. I don't think her mother ever really existed in this timeline. She says she doesn't. I wonder how she knows so much about her, then. She must be a legend somewhere, the girl who saved the Earth or something. It's all so fascinating. _

_Your Daughter,_

_Jenny._


	4. Letter Four

**~Letter Four~**

_Dear Doctor,_

_I feel a little under the weather. Marcy says it's mono. I'm not sure how that's possible, since she said she didn't have it. Oh well, I'll get better. Two hearts, double the immune system? No, stupid idea, sorry. I miss you, dad. Even though we only knew each other for such a short time. And even though you thought I was dead. Sorry, that was a little mean. She thinks I'm bitter about you sometimes. Aren't all teenagers? Again, I don't know if I'm too old or too young to be called a teenager. _

_I ran into the man Jack again. He asked who my father was and I said "the Doctor." He sighed and shook his head before smiling and saying "I guess that means you're off limits." Marcy butted in and told him I already was because of her. He just kept smiling. He's looking for you, he says. Says he wants to celebrate his birthday with his old friend. If you ever get these letters, you should call him. He seems lonely. _

_Your Daughter,_

_Jenny. _


	5. Letter Five

**~Letter Five~**

_Dear Doctor,_

_I'm on Earth as I write this. It's all so noisy and loud and brilliant. We're here because Marcy wants to find her mom. I want to find you. Where are you? I know I keep asking, but I can't help it. I wanted to be raised with you. But maybe I'm too grown up for that? Who knows anything anymore._

_Your Daughter, _

_Jenny._


	6. Letter Six

**~Letter Six~**

_Dear Doctor,_

_Remember in my letter when I said I was feeling sick? Well, I think I'm getting worse. I don't know what it is, but it's so hard to breathe sometimes. Marcy keeps asking why I don't run as much. I miss running, I do, I just can't risk her seeing me get worse. I hope it's nothing too serious… Maybe when we find her mother, I'll check myself into a hospital. She'll understand. She loves me, you know. I love her, too. I have to go, she's coming. _

_Your Daughter, _

_Jenny._


	7. Letter Seven

**~Letter Seven~**

_Dear Doctor,_

_Well, we did it. I forgot to mention Jack tagged along. He really helped us a lot, finding Marcy's mum. She's beautiful, dad, really truly. I know where Marcy gets it from. She's even got a father! I mean, of course she has a father, but she was only hoping to find one parent, not both! She didn't want to get her hopes up. I think they are very cute together. And she's got a little brother! They're one big happy family. I asked Jack where his family was and he didn't say much. I think that's why you were friends, wasn't it? No family? Well, I'm your family. Mrs. Jones and Mr. Smith are calling me to dinner! Marcy is going to tell them about us tonight!_

_Your Daughter,_

_Jenny._


	8. Letter Eight

**~Letter Eight~**

_Dear Doctor,_

_Dad, I did it. I checked myself into the hospital. I couldn't keep the food down. The food in the hospital isn't that terrible, though. This dessert called jell-o is good, and comes in all different colors. Plus, they have nice soups and I snuck into the nurse's lounge and stole a bunch of books to read. Some are boring, but there's this one mystery book by Agatha Christie with a giant wasp on the front cover. And, get this! Your friend Donna is mentioned in it. Is she still traveling with you? Tell her I say congratulations! __The doctors, medical ones, keep whispering to themselves. I forgot that most people don't have two hearts. Or maybe it's not that. I hope it isn't bad… _

_Your Daughter,_

_Jenny._


	9. Letter Nine

**~Letter Nine~**

_Dear Doctor,_

_I know I hoped it wasn't bad, but it is. I told Jack first. You should've seen his face when he walked into the hospital room. He called Marcy and Mrs. Jones and Mr. Smith. Marcy's face nearly killed me. She looked like all of the air had been sucked out of her lungs and she held my hand so tight. She was telling me how much she loved me. Her parents asked if there was anyone they could call. I told them that you were hard to reach. Jack pulled them aside for a bit. I'm not sure what he said to them, but Mrs. Jones got a little more teary eyed. Dad, where are you? I want to see you, one last time. I'll write the address of the hospital somewhere on the envelope. _

_Your Daughter, _

_Jenny._


	10. Letter Ten

**~Letter Ten~**

_Dear Doctor,_

_If you're reading this, then you know I've died. I told Mrs. Jones to give this to you. She promised she would. I don't think I'll be coming back-it's in both my hearts, whatever it is. I'm so sorry I never got to see you again. I love you so much, dad. _

_Your Daughter,_

_Jenny._


	11. Epilogue

**~Epilogue~**

"Do you want to say a few words?" the man asked him. He looked up, eyes, stomach, body so hollow.

"Do I want to…," he started, like he couldn't believe that was even a question. He stood. For the first time in so long, his footsteps were shaky. He stepped up to the casket first. She was so much thinner then when they had first met. It had to have been the illness.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, clutching the wood, "I'm so sorry."

Behind his eyes, he saw the scene again.

They had waited for so long, staring at the blank screen that had once read her vitals.

But she never woke again.

Before him sat Jack, Martha, Mickey, and Marcy, each with puffy eyes. Marcy's tears had gone from violent to silent, continuously streaming down her cheeks to the point where she didn't bother to wipe them away.

He cleared his throat, unfolded the piece of paper in front of him, and started, his voice breaking,

"_Dear Jenny…_"

**The End**


	12. Author's Note

**~Author's Note~**

_Dear Reader,_

_If you're reading this, it means you've made it to the end of this fic. _

**_THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER IN THE STORY!_**

_I just wanted to tell y'all that I know there are some inconsistencies in this fic, and I hope it didn't bother you!_

_Read and Review appreciated! _

_Your Writer,_

_Rainbow xx_


End file.
